Hetalia: Adventuring out in a Fairytale !
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Leichtenstein is secretly a princess who now Germany is taking care of. She has to becareul because many rulers and kings want her for power. Many characters are involved in this adventouris and fantasy story.
1. Chapter 1 From the land of Liechtenstein

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

-Yay! I am so excited to write this story! Hope you guys all like it :D -

**Tale of Hetalia**

In the country of Germany, a girl named Lily, who is also named Liechtenstein, lived in a big house with Ludwig. Ludwig, also named Germany, took her in after finding her in the streets on a rainy night after coming from Austria's home. Later, Germany finds out that she used to be a princess from the country of Liechtenstein but something happened that made the country of Liechtenstein fall. Now he must keep her being a princess a secret because anyone else found out that she is a princess from the country of Liechtenstein then they might use her to gain power especially if it is a king or ruler.

"Liechtenstein!"

The young girl hurried and rushed to Germany's office. As she rushed she was holding her pink dress up an inch from the floor so she wouldn't trip on it. Her two blonde brown braids bounced on the back of her dress as she rushed. Once she made it to his office she opened one of the big doors to the inside of Germany's office room. The doors were a two big door with three squares as designs on them. As she went in she saw Germany wearing glasses sitting in his desk while reading some papers. He wasn't wearing his blue uniform he would usually wear. Instead he was wearing a light blue long sleeve collared shirt.

Liechtenstein quickly talked "Uh yes, Ludwig -oh I mean Mr. Germany, is there something you need?"

"Just call me Germany or Ludwig either name is fine. I need you to please go find Italy and tell him to clean up the mess in the kitchen it's covered with tomato sauce stains"

"Oh but I could do that, Germany"

"No I rather have him do it since it's his mess"

"No but I insist. I want to help any way I can for you, please!"

"Oh alright but if you see Italy tell him to come to me immediately, alright?"

"Okay"

Liechtenstein started heading out the office. As she headed out through the doors she accidently bumped into Japan.

"Ah - Oh I am so sorry -"

"Please just call me Japan" said Japan as he gave a smile to Liechtenstein.

"Liechtenstein, you shouldn't always be too former to everyone you know?" Germany said as he was watching both of them right at the door. "Guten Morgin, Japan"

Even though Liechtenstein has been living with Germany for more than three years now, she had a habit of being formal to everyone who she knew. She would sometimes call him Ludwig at times which he didn't mind since that was his real name. Except when she calls him "Mr. Germany" he would tell her that calling him Germany or Ludwig is fine.

"Morning, Germany. Well I'll see you again later, Liechtenstein" said Japan with a smile.

"Yes I'll see you again" Liechtenstein quickly walked through the hallway and headed right to the closet. She took out a mop and bucket. She went into the restroom to the sink to fill up the bucket with water. Once the bucket was full of water she turned the knobs of the sink off and tugged the bucket full of water out. The bucket of water was very heavy to carry. She slowly carefully tried carrying it hoping she won't spill or drop it. She needed help since she was carrying the bucket of water with one hand while the other hand she carried the mop.

"I got to be very careful. I don't want to spill it." Liechtenstein mumbled to herself.

As she kept walking the mop fell from her hand. She carefully put the bucket down and bent down to pick up the mop. As she stood up, a part of her dress was caught under the bucket. Once she stood up the bucket fell spilling all the water.

"Oh no! Now what I am going to do? I got to clean this up. I'll first clean this up then clean up the kitchen"

When Liechtenstein stood up she accidently tripped on her dress and fell forward on spilled water.

"Ooouch! Now what am I going to do?" Liechtenstein said as drops of tears started to form from her eyes. She was lying on the floor.

"Here"

Liechtenstein looked at a hand in front of her. As she reached out to the hand she looked up to see who it is.

"Italy!"

Italy lifted her up from the floor up to her feet.

"You know if you needed help you could've asked instead doing this hard work on your own you know?"

"Yeah but I really wanted to do it on my own" Liechtenstein said while looking down and the tears dripping from eyes.

Italy looked at her and then smiled. He lifted her chin up to look at her and got out a handkerchief from his front pocket and wiped her tears.

"There there don't cry anymore"

Italy then pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her. Her face was right against the front of his chest pocket. She could smell his blue jacket had a scent of tomatoes. No more tears came down her eyes. She felt warm. She started to smile. She then pulled her arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"Thank you, Italy."

He then let her go and looked at her face.

He smiled at her."No more tears. Good"

She smiled back at him.

"Oh I almost forgot. Germany told me to tell you to come to him immediately."

"Huh? Alright but first I will help you. What were you heading to clean?"

"The kitchen. There is tomato stains all over the kitchen"

"I forgot to clean that up after making pasta. You clean this mess while I'll go clean the kitchen."

Italy hands her the mop and takes the empty bucket. "Later Liechtenstein "

"Later, Italy"

After Italy left Liechtenstein cleaned the water from the floor. After putting away the mop she went to check to change dresses and then went to check on Italy. As she got there she found the kitchen clean. Italy wasn't there but the mop and bucket were.

"He must've gone to see Germany" said Liechtenstein.

She then walked to the halls of the house to the library. Once she got in she found Japan looking through the shelves of books.

"Hello, Japan"

Japan turned around to see Liechtenstein.

"Hello, Liechtenstein. I heard from Italy that you slipped after you dropped bucket water. Are you doing okay? "

"Yes I'm fine."

"Italy got scolded by Germany after that"

Liechtenstein could imagine Germany scolding him since it is not the first that he ever got scolded by Germany.

"Liechtenstein, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you come with me to the market? There some supplies I want to buy for dinner tonight."

"Okay I'll go. So that means you'll be staying with us today?"

"Yes and its why I would like to make dinner tonight for the four of us."

Liechtenstein was happy. She enjoyed having them over.

"So shall we go?"

"Yes!"

Before they left Germany gave money to Liechtenstein to buy him 5 bags of wurst and Italy gave her money to buy him tomatoes, pasta, cheese, and dough. As both, Japan and Liechtenstein, went through the streets they noticed that a lot of people seem to be heading somewhere. Japan decided to ask someone where everyone was heading to.

"Should we go and check?" asked Liechtenstein.

"Yes. I'm curious in where everybody is heading to"

They both walked and followed a group of people who were heading to where everyone else was going. As they followed the people they stopped to see a huge crowding the street.

"Is there a parade?" asked Liechtenstein.

"I'm not sure. Let's go and find out"

They both headed off to the huge crowd. As they got there people were shouting excitedly. Japan hold on to Liechtenstein's hand as they went through the crowd. As they kept going into the crowd they got separated in the crowd. Liechtenstein called out to Japan but she couldn't tell if he was calling out to her over the noisy crowd. She completely lost him. Liechtenstein tried getting out of the crowd but too many people were pushing and she had a hard time moving. As she tried to move back the people moved forward pushing her along with them. She struggled in getting out of the crowd. She kept getting hit by elbows, hands , arms from the crowd.

While Liechtenstein struggled, Japan was out of the crowd. He kept on calling out for her name but got no answer. He walked by the crown seeing if he could find her but no luck.

"Excuse me sir? But can you tell me what is everyone fussing about?" Japan asked a man who happened to be trying to get in the crowd.

"Don't you know? It's the king! King Switzerland is back from his trip!"

After the man told Japan he quickly went back in the crowd.

_The King? _Japan thought to himself. _King Switzerland? I must hurry before he sees Liechtenstein._ Japan hurried looking through the crowd to find her. _She has to near she couldn't have gone far. I must find her just in case the king sees her. I hope I can find her in time. _Japan hurried looking for but from all the people in the way he couldn't spot her. It was also hard to find her because she was shorter than he was.

As Japan tried looking for her Liechtenstein was still struggling with the crowd.

"Look it's him!"

"It's the king!"

"The king is coming!"

"He's here!"

"King Switzerland is here!"

Everyone shouted the same thing. The king is coming and he is on his way.

_The king? He is here? _Liechtenstein said in her mind. _Oh no I got to get out of here. I wouldn't know what to do if the king saw me? I wonder what Germany would do if the king saw me?_

Liechtenstein tried the best she can to move out of the crowd but the people kept moving forward and she looked like she was walking backwards. Liechtenstein couldn't take it anymore. It was too noisy , crowded , and felt like she had bruises all over arms from all the people pushing her. The crowd soon got louder and louder meaning the king was here. With the excitement of the people wanting to see the king the pushes from all the people pushed her right out of the crowd.

Liechtenstein fell on her knees out the crowd onto the hard floor concrete. Her money fell out of her pocket and scattered everywhere around Liechtenstein.

"Money!" someone in the crowd shouted.

As soon as everyone saw the money they hurried to pick it up and keep it for themselves.

"Nooo! Please that money belongs to me!" cried Liechtenstein. She tried to stand up but her knees started hurting and started bleeding. She started to cry once she saw all the money was collected.

"Hey! Instead of stealing that girl's money you people should be helping her!" said a man's voice from inside a carriage.

Everyone grew silent as they saw the carriage right near them. The door of the carriage opened and came out was the king.


	2. Chapter 2 Liectenstein meets the King

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hetalia or Hetalia. Only own this story.

**Hetalia: Adventuring out in a Fairytale**

**Chapter 2**

The King was out of his carriage and two of his guards stood right next to him. One guard near his left and the second guard near his right. The King walked towards to Liechtenstein. He looked at her, then the ground, then at the whole crowd. The crowd started backing back. The crowd stared at the King and the King stared at them with stern eyes.

The king looked down at Liechtenstein, who was still on the ground. He crouched down and let out his hand to Liechtenstein. She stared at him for a while gazed. She reached out her hand and he picked her up. Once she was up she started to pat her dress to remove the dust.

"The money that is on ground…it's yours, right?" , said King Switzerland.

With a soft voice which can still be heard she responded, "Yes the money belongs to me."

"Why is it on the ground?"

"Be-Because I accidently fell and the money fell."

"Why did the money fall?"

"The crowd got over excited and I was accidently pushed out."

"So it's the people's fault that you fell?" said the King while looking at the crowd with the same stern eyes.

"N-No it wasn't their fault! They just got over excited seeing you since you are the king" said Liechtenstein nervously.

"Did they bother helping you?"

"Um…no"

"So instead of helping this girl you people stole the money from her and left her on the ground! Right?!" said the king with a sort of mad voice to the crowd.

The crowd started to drop all the money on the ground.

"Stop! Pick the money up and hand it to her! All of it!" said the king.

The crowd started to mumble to each other as they picked up the money. They all handed the money to her. As it was down to the last person, the king looked at the money in Liechtenstein's hands.

"Is that all the money?"

"Yes"

"Good." King Switzerland looked at the crowd. "It's against the law to steal and all of you broke that law"

The crowd started looking in fear. They all mumbled

"Is he going to send us all to jail?"

"What do we do if he does?"

"He can't send us all to jail…..can he?"

The king looked at Liechtenstein then looked back at the crowd, "But since you all gave her the money back I won't send you all to jail. I don't want to tolerate with this kind of behavior anymore so as long I rule over Europe there won't be any stealing from another and instead helping each other! Understood?"

Everyone nodded and started to cheer. He is truly a nice and generous king everyone said. While Liechtenstein put her money in her pockets King Switzerland stared at her. He saw the color of her hair was blonde brown. Her eyes green.

_The way she looks is similar to someone I think I met before. A family I think it was. Her eye color is like mine but her hair is blonde brown. I wonder could she could be someone from the country of Liechtenstein. If she is then maybe she might know the royal family._

"You girl, what's your name?"

Liechtenstein looked at him once she finished putting her money away.

"Huh? My name…?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Uh well it's um…"

Liechtenstein started feeling nervous.

_Oh no! I can't tell him my name. He is from royalty and Germany told me I shouldn't but what should I tell him. Maybe I should tell him my other name instead. Yes that could work he won't suspect me that I come from the country of Liechtenstein…but what happens if he knows the names of my family. He is royalty so there is a chance he might know the princess of Liechtenstein is also named Lily. Now what do I do?_

Liechtenstein tried to think up something fast.

"My name is…it's…."

"Lily! There you are!"

Liechtenstein and King Switzerland turned to see Japan coming from the crowd.

"Lily? Is that your name?" asked King Switzerland.

"Actually her real name is Lizabeth but we call her Lily" said Japan. Japan holds on to Liechtenstein's hand.

"How you been Japan?" asked the king.

"I've been doing fine. How was your trip?"

"Tiring" said Switzerland while staring at Liechtenstein.

"Well that's too bad. Welcome back"

"Glad to be back. You are visiting Germany today?"

"Yes, I am."

"You know this girl?"

"Lily? Well she has been living with me for a while now and decided to bring her with me today"

"I see" King Switzerland started to stare at Japan and then at Lily.

"Well we got to go now. I have to get supplies for dinner tonight."

"Japan, I'll be seeing Germany today so I'll see you soon"

King Switzerland then headed to his carriage. His two guards followed right behind him. People started cheering again waving goodbye. Right when he was inside the carriage it started moving and then headed to the castle. After the king was gone Japan hold on to Liechtenstein's hand and started walking towards the streets to the way to the store.

Right in Germany's house, Germany was busy reading a book in his library while Italy was reading manga that Japan let him borrow. The phone started to ring. The phone was right on a small table next to Germany. He answers it right after the second ring.

"Hello Germany? It's Austria"

"Hello Austria"

"You know the news? King Switzerland is back from his trip."

"Oh is that so?"

"Well I am at his castle right now with Hungary and it looks like King Switzerland is going to visit you later"

"Visit me? Why?"

"I think about some documents or something I'm guessing he found something from his trip I guess"

"Thank you for informing"

"You're welcome plus I am not doing this just for you but Liechtenstein as well"

"Of course"

"Goodbye then for now"

"Goodbye"

Italy looks at Germany when he hangs up the phone.

"Italy, I want you to pack some clothes for you and Liechtenstein also after packing Liechtenstein's things lock her room. King Switzerland is coming soon."

Italy did what Germany told him and starts heading out the library.

"Hmm…I wonder what the King of Europe wants." said Germany to himself.

At the store, Japan and Liechtenstein were getting the ingredients. They stand in front of the carts of vegetables while Liechtenstein couldn't stop thinking what kind of guy King Switzerland was. Was the king the type to want power than he already has? Is he generous like he did when her money got stolen? What kind of king was he?

"Can't stop thinking about the king, Lily?" asks Japan as he noticed her looking blankly at the peppers.

"Well yes it's just that…what kind of king is King Switzerland?"

"He is the kind of king who knows how to handle money is what I know"

"The money?" said Liechtenstein.

"Yes. He is the reason why we have banks."

"Is he also why prices go high on things?"

"No that is Mr. Netherlands doing. Mr. Netherlands is very good friends with King Switzerland. They are both good with money that's why Europe never goes bankrupt and also why taxes never go any higher than they do now. "

"Is Japan's place okay with money?"

"At times it is but at times I need help from Mr. Netherlands."

"You're friends with Mr. Netherlands?"

"Yes. In the past he protected me by not letting any other countries take any part of my lands."

"Wow he must be very nice."

"Yes he is"

Japan and Liechtenstein finish shopping and start heading back to Germany's home. As they got there they notice Italy with two suitcases in his hands.

"Italy, are you heading off somewhere?" asks Japan.

"Yes actually Liechtenstein and I because King Switzerland is coming to visit Germany."

"Oh yes he told me he was going to visit him. Luckily we came just in time."

"You already saw him today?"

"When we were both heading to the store we got stuck in a crowd wanting to see the King."

"He didn't see Liechtenstein? Did he?"

"Actually yes after she tripped and the money"

"Did he notice who she is?"

"I think not also I told him I have been taking care of her at my home and that her name is Lizabeth but nicknamed Lily"

"At least he didn't know-"

Italy then notices a green carriage arriving.

"The King is here! Let's go inside before he sees us!" says Italy panicking.

They all head inside to the house and quickly head to Germany's office.

"Germany! Germany! King Switzerland is already here?!"

As they head in they see that Germany wasn't in there.

"He must be in his room!" insisted Japan.

They all head running into Germany's room to see he wasn't in there either. As they are inside they hear the sound of running water in the bathroom.

"He must be taking a shower" says Liechtenstein.

Italy goes and burst opens the bathroom door.

"Germany! Germany! King Switzerland is here!"

"Augh! Italy how many times do I have to tell you not to come in while I am in the shower?"

"But this is an emergency King Switzerland is already here!"

"What?! Is Japan and Liechtenstein back?"

"Yes they are in your room right now!"

"Okay. Tell Japan to stall the king for a while till I get there. You and Liechtenstein head to your car and take her to your home for now."

"Okay captain!"

Italy tells this to Japan. Japan heads downstairs to the door to get ready to let them in. Italy gets Liechtenstein and the suitcase and goes through the kitchen.

"Wait! I need to leave the food and ingredients here!" says Liechtenstein.

"Did you get my tomatoes, pasta, cheese, and dough?"

"Yes."

"Okay take those and leave the rest here."

Liechtenstein quickly left them and followed Italy. They head to the back door to Italy's car. Just then Italy takes her hand and duck down behind Italy's car. They peek up to see the King coming out of his car and heading to the door.


End file.
